


All Star.

by istherecolour



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, all fluff, but fuck cats though theyre fuckers at the best of times, did i get giddy writing this??? yes, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/istherecolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Fucking cat, Jihoon thinks bitterly as he stands in the middle of the path, trying to decipher how the Hell he was going to get his bag down from the tree. It would be okay if the tree was smaller, and if the branches weren’t so high up. And it’d be okay if Jihoon was taller and his arms much longer. But, right now it wasn’t okay – he was standing maybe fifteen doors down from his house, staring at the large oak tree surrounded in dead leaves with the sun setting and his rucksack graciously stuck between two branches.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Jihoon gets his bag stuck in a tree and Seungcheol is a very good friend.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Star.

**Author's Note:**

> hunnggg i love svt and i love this ship so much its so cute but then again anything with a HUGE height difference makes me implode. anyway find me on tumblr [and come request stuff ya!](flexingluhan.tumblr.com) !!! prompt taken from [this collection right here!](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/134736833219/height-difference-aus)!!! enjoy! (leave a comment, kudos or even subscribe) (also this is very much un beta'd and read through a handful of times!)
> 
> title from all star // chunk! no captain chunk cover

_Fucking cat,_ Jihoon thinks bitterly as he stands in the middle of the path, trying to decipher how the _Hell_ he was going to get his bag down from the tree. It would be okay if the tree was smaller, and if the branches weren’t so high up. And it’d be okay if Jihoon was taller and his arms much longer. But, right now it wasn’t okay – he was standing maybe fifteen doors down from his house, staring at the large oak tree surrounded in dead leaves with the sun setting and his rucksack graciously stuck between two branches.

The said cat sits in the leaves with curious eyes as it watches Jihoon plan out how the _hell_ he was going to explain to his mom about how his rucksack was stuck in a tree.

“You know,” Jihoon says to the cat as he lulls his head around to watch the cat groom itself quietly. “Cats are supposed to be nice, cute and furry.” The cat’s dark covered ear twitches. “You’re just a bit of an ass.” Nothing could make this day worse if he’s honest. His favourite rucksack – the one he spent hours finding cool badges and patches for when he and Wonwoo went to Seoul two summers ago – was probably going to have to stay up there for the night and not in the comfort of his bedroom, thrown the side by his shoes. Groaning, he covers his hands before he hears the sound of a skateboard and whistling that come to an abrupt halt.

“Jihoon-ah. Whatcha’ doing?” Okay, yes this day _did_ just get worse. Not only was his bag stuck up in a tree, not only did that stupid cat still stare at him – almost mockingly – but Seungcheol stands on his skateboard with a bag of food under his arm and a curious expression dripping over his face. His face is soft under the sky and his hair is pulled back by a sweatband. “You’re gonna catch your death if you keep standing there? Are you locked out again?” Jihoon can’t help but feel his cheeks deepen with colour.

“Yah hyung that was _one_ time.” He says with an embarrassed smile. “Besides, I haven’t locked myself out. I…I kinda threw my bag…into the tree…” trails of Jihoon and he moves his gaze to the ground and focuses on his converse. “I was trying to get that stupid cat out of the tree because I thought it was stuck but it wasn’t…and now my bag is up there…” Seungcheol nod slowly, absorbing all the information.

“Right – just to recap –,” Seungcheol says slowly and jumps off his skateboard. “You tossed your bag up there.” He gestures to the tree, cocking an eyebrow as the leaves crunch under his feet as his hand slaps the bark. “To try and save that cat.” His hand moves quickly to the black and white cat that seems to enjoy this conversation with a neutral expression across it face – or what Jihoon can only assume is a neutral cat-like expression.

“Yes?”

“Jihoon-ah! You’re so cute!” Seungcheol says loudly with a breath-taking smile quickly making its way across his face. Jihoon wants to die. He wants to Hell to open up a Jihoon-sized hole so he can slip under and not have to face this embarrassment from his crush. An external groan automatically leaves his mouth as he covers his face. “How are you gonna get it down?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon admits sheepishly. “I’ve been standing here for maybe fifteen minutes wondering the same thing.” Then, he realises something. Moving his hands, he realises that Seungcheol is maybe five-six or five-seven and very much taller than Jihoon. “I mean…you could get it for me, right hyung?” Seungcheol whips his head up and stares at the branch before looking down at his busted _Vans_ before looking up with an uncertain look. _It was a long-shot anyway,_ Jihoon thinks. “It’s okay if you –,”

“– here, hold my chicken.” Seungcheol take two large steps and places the white bag in Jihoons arms with a smile before kicking his skateboard to the side. Eyeing up the tree is part one of his plan, the second part is climbing it. Which Seungcheol does effortlessly with his feet hooking onto each nook and cranny of the tree that Jihoon didn’t even know existed until now.

“Yah, don’t be stupid okay? Be careful! I don’t want to be scolded by your mom if you have to go home with a broken leg.” Seungcheol grins down at him from halfway up the tree and Jihoon might pass out: from the anxiousness of Seungcheol falling and from how bright his smile is.

“I’ll be fine! This is what friends do, right? They risk their lives, okay?” Seungcheol yells back and hooks one foot onto the bottom of the branch, right underneath where his bag was stuck. “I’m just being a good friend!” One hand grips the thick end of the branch while the other stretches out and hits the bottom of the bag. Jihoon can’t help but feel a bit flustered but more endeared than anything. Seungcheol was always going to extreme lengths when it came to him.

(Jihoon would be lying through his teeth if he said he hated it.)

“Yeah but still! Just be careful!” Seungcheol does however skilfully – and somehow – knock his bag out from between the branches and onto the floor in the matter of seconds before presenting himself with a goofy and proud smile.

“Yah! I was careful and I’m –,” when the branch lets out a low crack than a loud snapping sound, Jihoon _knew_ it was game over. Especially when the branch snapped quickly and Seungcheol fell from the bottom branches and onto his back into the leaves. Jihoon has never moved so quickly in his life as he drops the bag of chicken and rushes to where Seungcheol groans loudly.

“What the fuck, hyung! You should have been more careful? Where does it hurt? Tell me, I’ll call your mom –,” even in this situation, Seungcheol manages to muster up a smile and sits up slowly. “You think this is funny, hyung?”

“A little.” Replies his hyung in a raw voice that sends shivers down Jihoons spine. “You’re so cute when you scared.”

“I – I can’t help it when you act like this and end up hurting yourself.” Jihoon breathes out as he watches how he moves his arms slowly, almost seeing if there broken and his eyes scanning his hands for cuts. “Are you okay, hyung? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t off asked you go up there for me.”

“I’m fine, Jihoon-ah.” Seungcheol gives a warm smile, a smile that makes Jihoons cheeks go warm and his stomach fill up with a swarm of angry, hormone induced butterflies. “See! No broken bones, or anything. I might have a sore back though.” Jihoon helps Seungcheol up, taking his hand in his and – ( _wow, is his hand so big and soft.)_ “See!” his hands pat down his grass stained jeans.

“I guess.” Jihoon mumbles and picks up the bag of food from the floor and delicately places it in his hands with a wryly smile. “Make sure you take some stuff for your back and take a bath or something okay? I don’t want to go into school tomorrow to see that you’ve been lying to me, hyung and that you had to go to the hospital.” Jihoon firmly mumbles.

“Of course, I could never lie to you, Jihoon-ah.” And Jihoon nods awkwardly, moving on the ball of his feet as he watches how Seungcheol turns around and grabs the black rucksack. “No more throwing stuff into trees, okay?”

“Yes hyung.” Jihoon says. He gives an awkward smile as he turns away. He expected to hear the sound of the hyungs skateboard as he stalks down the path not footsteps then his name being called. Turning, he watches how Seungcheol jogs a few steps before stopping.

“That’s it?” Seungcheol says. “I don’t get a reward for my hard work? I mean, you said it yourself, I could have been really badly hurt.” How true. _Nothing comes without a cost,_ Jihoon thinks as hes about to fish out his wallet from his bag.

“I can give you twenty thousand won, but that’s all I have on me.” Jihoon mutters but Seungcheol quickly stops him and – _wait,_ when was he standing this close to him?

“I mean, uh…” And suddenly a confident Seungcheol turns into a bit of a mess – more than he was now – as he digs through his pockets and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper before handing it to Jihoon.

“Movie coupons?” Jihoon reads aloud.

“Yeah! Er, Jun was telling me – us – because Hansol was there with Hyungwon and the other about, er, you wanted to see _Warcraft?_ And, like, Wonwoo works at the movie theatre and shit…I don’t know…its lame…” Seungcheol says with a soft yet nervous laugh that makes Jihoons eyes flicker upwards to see his hyungs face beet red and his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.   _Is Seungcheol…trying to ask me out?_ “I, er…I’m free tomorrow. If you maybe wanna go and see _Warcraft_ together or something. It’s cool if you have plans or…don’t want to go with me…”

“Like…we go as friends?” Jihoon asks then suddenly regrets it when Seungcheol looks at him conflicted with either nodding or shaking his head. “ _Fuck –_ ignore me, okay? I –,”

“– Yeah, it can be a date. Like…if you want it to be?” Jihoon doesn’t think he’s ever agreed to something so quickly in his life. And the look across Seungcheols face is priceless: as if he’s trying to internally and externally tell himself not to freak out over the fact he has a date. “Really? That’s – yeah, that’s cool.”

“Yeah.” Jihoon says, holding back a face splitting grin. “It’ll be fun.”

“Really fun.” Seungcheol breathes out with a breathy laugh. “I’ll buy the popcorn. You just…you just need to bring yourself okay?” Jihoon nods, watching how Seungcheol is physically trying to hold back his shit eating grin (but failing in the process.) “Meet me by the train station at four? We can get the half five showing, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jihoon repeats and watches how Seungcheol takes a step back, eyes darting across his face before nodding mutely. “See you tomorrow for our…date?”

“Yes – _yes!_ For our date.” Seungcheol confirms as he grabs his skateboard off the ground and tucks it under his arm before giving an awkward wave before stalking down the path the opposite way to Jihoon. Jihoon does the same but he can’t help but look over his shoulder to see his hyung dancing on his way home. This day went from bad to amazing.

Maybe he’ll have to throw his bag into trees more often if this is the outcome.


End file.
